


#DogsForChristen

by guitarist17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarist17/pseuds/guitarist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING : fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#DogsForChristen

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say I didn't warn you ;)

It’s almost funny how the clouded sky passing before your eyes reflects your mind; all sad, grey and foggy.

A long warm sigh escapes your lips and the clouds disappear behind steam on the plane window.

“Where is it?”

The soft whisper in your ear surprises you and you slightly jump before turning your head to plunge into brown eyes.

“Where is what?”

“The beautiful smile that can make the world go crazy. The beautiful smile that makes my heart beat faster. The beautiful smile that made me fall in love.”

You feel your cheeks burning slightly and from the satisfied smirk on your girlfriend’s lips, you know you’re blushing.

A small smile manages to make its way to your lips but immediately disappears when a warm mouth is pressed against your jaw.

“No. I’m not asking you to force a smile. I’m asking you when I’ll see a real one again.”

The brown eyes are now clouded by sadness and you find yourself turning your gaze to the sky again. These clouds are more bearable than those filling her orbs.

“I don’t know Tobs.”

Tobin exhales deeply before grabbing your hand to interlace your fingers on her lap.

“When will you stop blaming yourself?”

The broken murmur almost rips your heart in two at how pained she sounds.

“I missed Tobin. _I_ fucked up.” You determinedly respond, avoiding looking at her at all cost.

“ _We_ fucked up. It was the team as a whole. Not you.”

“I couldn’t even shoot on frame. I appreciate the team trying to comfort me, but we all know who’s responsible for our loss.”

Silence is the only answer you get and after a moment you start to think that she dropped the subject.

“You know that everyone thinks like me but you Chris? The team, the coaches, our families, our fans. Everyone knows it wasn’t your fault.”

The light patterns she’s been drawing on your hand stop and she tugs on your sleeve to make you look at her.

You reluctantly lift your eyes, finding the determination filling hers.

“How can you be so sure?”

Her loud snort confuses you and she seems to be surprised when you frown.

“Have you not checked twitter?” Her eyebrows shot up.

“I want to avoid the mean comments for now. I have enough on my plate already…” You sheepishly confess and the patterns on your hand start again, immediately calming your shaky breath.

“You should check it babe. Believe me.”

You study her for a few seconds, and the reflects of love and care in her eyes are the only things you need to unlock your phone a click on the app.

Tobin leans in, resting her head on your shoulder before whispering.

“Go see the trending topics.”

Clicking on the screen your eyes scan the words. At first you’re confused about what you’re supposed to be looking for but soon your breath gets stuck in your lungs.

From the corner of your eyes you see Tobin’s grin and when you stay motionless she clicks on the hashtag and starts to slowly scroll down.

Fans, teammates, family, friends… Pictures of strangers’ and loved ones’ dogs are passing before your astonished eyes and in a matter of seconds a single tear roll down your cheek, soon followed by more.

Tobin’s loving mouth kisses them away and you buried your face in the crook of her neck, trying to control the overwhelming feeling threatening to make your heart burst with love.

“No one is mad at you or blaming you. Well, I’m not going to deny it; there are some disgusting comments but they are from rotted, disrespectful, ignorant people. Your true fans, the true soccer lovers, are all behind you. They still love and admire you Chris. Please don’t give the haters a reason to think they won. Your fans want to see you smile, be happy. The team wants to see you smile too. I want to see you smile.”

She slowly rocks you in her arms, kissing the crown of your head as you compose yourself.

“You’ll be back stronger than ever. And we’re all going to be prouder than we already are.”

You lift yourself and she wipes the traces left by your tears with her thumbs before kissing you.

“Thanks.” You murmur against her lips.

“Don’t thank me. Thank the wonderful person who thought of this.” She chuckles lightly.

“Do you know who did?”

“No… well a genius for sure because I can already see the shadow of that smile we all love so much.”

Sitting back in your seat you turn your eyes to the sky to discover that all the clouds are gone, left long behind you.

“We’ll get here.”

**

“Sometimes I wonder if you really love me Mother.”

Even with your face buried in Cindy’s neck as she has you in a tight embrace you know that Tobin is pouting.

“Don’t be jealous and come here!” The overjoyed woman commands, mentioning Tobin to come closer.

When she reaches you Cindy tugs on her shirt, bringing her in the embrace and Tobin wraps her arm lazily around you waist as she lets her mother kiss every inch of her face.

“I’m so proud of you girls. I know it wasn’t the outcome that you wanted, but I’m still so proud. You were beasts out there. You don’t have anything to regret.”

Moving back a little you open your mouth but Cindy’s glare stops any word to come out.

“I said, nothing to regret. Understood?”

You’re only able to nod and Cindy turns around with a satisfied smile on her lips, walking towards the exit of the airport.

Tobin’s laugh is cut short by a small slap on her arm and you roll your eyes when she runs to her mother, whining like a baby.

“Mooooooom she hit me!”

“I’m sure she had a good reason.” Cindy deadpans before opening the driver door of her car.

“What?” Tobin’s jaw falls on the floor. “What did you do to my mother?” She points at you, her eyes narrowed.

“Oh you know… Just being my cute self.” You kiss her temple and grab her hand to make her hop in the car’s backseat with you.

“Suck up.” Tobin mutters and her mother glare at the both of you in the mirror when you try to pinch her arm.

“Children, behave!”

“Sorry Mom...”

**

“I missed your room.”

Tobin hums from her bed, eyes glued to you as you wander in her childhood bedroom.

“Come cuddle with me.”

Her tired rasp makes the corner of your lips curve up and you leave your posters study to crawl on her bed.

She immediately snuggles on your side, sighing in contentment when her nose is pressed against your neck.

“So, I thought your sister was supposed to be here with your nephew.”

“They are. There is just something they need to do for me before coming.” She mumbles against your skin.

“What’s that?”

“It’s a surprised.” You feel her growing smirk and it doesn’t reassure you at all.

“You know I don’t like surprises Tobin…”

The front door opens loudly downstairs and you hear Tobin’s nephew’s footsteps running to the garden.

Tobin shots up, offering you her hand with a mischievous smile.

“Too late.”

**

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“No Chris!” Cole tugs on you hand, leading you through the fresh grass of the Heath’s garden. “It’s a surprise. You’re not allowed to see it yet.” The little boy explains like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Okay, don’t move.”

The little hand slips out of yours before you can understand what he’s saying but you decide to stay put, not wanting to upset him since he sounds really ( _really_ ) excited.

“Wait, where’s Tobin?” You ask but the boy is already far away.

“I’m here babe.”

Your heart almost beats out of your chest.

“Jeez babe, warn a girl next time.”

“Sorry… But I needed to come here. It’s kinda dangerous to have the surprise in the house right now.”

“Oh my… You know you don’t sound reassuring at all right now. Is it a bomb? And why can’t I open my eyes yet?” You whine impatiently and Tobin chuckles.

“Sorry love, but Mom wants to take pictures and she forgot the camera inside. So you have to wait a little longer.”

“I hate this.” You pout.

“Believe me, you don’t.” She presses her warm lips against yours but her Mother’s voice keeps you from deepening the kiss.

“I HAVE IT!”

“Does it mean I can open my eyes now?” You hopefully ask.

Instead of Tobin’s warm soft voice as an answer, something cold nuzzles your face and you jump away with a squeal.

“Eeeeew!”

Your eyes shot open, convinced that Tobin’s just licked your cheek, but the furry features facing you stop you dead in your tracks.

“SURPRIIIIIISE!!!!!” Cole excitedly runs to you again, wrapping his little arms around your leg.

“What is this? I don’t understand.” You mutter, eyes glued to the wiggling puppy in Tobin’s arms.

“His name is Speedy. Aunt Toby got him for you!”

“Do you like him?” Tobin shyly asks, handing you the puppy.

You slowly raise your arms to take the dog, unable to stop yourself from scratching behind his ears.

“He’s really cute… But Tobs you know I already have two dogs. Plus I’m all for adoption, what example does that make me for the association?”

“Well first of all; I’m sorry babe but they’re not truly yours. And second of all; I adopted him.” She gently smiles, stroking the puppy’s head and he makes himself more comfortable in your arms, satisfied by all the attention he’s receiving.

“What do you mean you adopted him?” You frown.

“Well… I’ve been thinking about it for quite a moment now. I wanted to get you a dog because you’ve been talking about it for a while and we all know how you can’t live without one. I thought it was a good time for you to have your own with you in Chicago since our next major tournament is in three years, you know; you won’t be away as much as the last two years. The other day Mom texted me saying there was this little pup at the shelter she’s volunteering at. His owners abandoned him because he chewed on a shoe…”

Tobin rolls her eyes and you feel anger burning in your chest.

“It disgusts me how people think they are allowed to play with animal’s lives like that. I mean what did they think about when the bought him? That he would be a perfect angel, already obedient and potty trained? It really pisses me off.”

“I know baby.” Tobin kisses your cheek softy, calming your anger.” That’s why I thought we could give him a second chance. And before you say anything, I already called your red stars teammates and they’ll be more than happy to look after him when you are at camp with the national team. So… Are you giving him a second chance? Can we keep him?” She offers you a big brown hopeful look, sticking her lower lips exaggeratedly.

As if it was a cue, Speedy lifts his head in order to give your cheek a long wet lick, making the whole family laugh.

“You know my answer’s been yes from the moment you put him in my arms.” You roll your eyes and Tobin fist bumps the air.

“SHE SAID YES!”

“I can’t even imagine what it will be like when she’s going to propose to you.” Tobin’s sister laughs, picking her son up.

 “Can I play with him? Pwetty pleaaaase?” Cole offers you the same big brown hopeful look than his aunt and you can’t help but laugh before putting Speedy down.

The toddle happily wriggle his way out of his Mother’s arms before starting to chase the puppy in the garden, his pure laugh filling the summer air.

You shake your head when you see Speedy clumsily bumping into bushes and garden furniture.

“I understand why you said it would be dangerous to take him in the house now.” You chuckle and Tobin wraps one arm around your waist with a happy sigh.

“I’m so happy you said yes. He’s going to make you really happy and you the same to him. And I won’t feel as guilty when I leave you because I’ll now you’re in good hands. Or paws in that case I guess.”

“Thanks Tobs. I really wasn’t expecting that. But I think he’s exactly what I need. So yeah thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me babe. It’s also a gift to myself since I can’t have a dog in Portland, I’ll have one at my second home.” She winks before teasingly biting your earlobe.

“I knew you were a selfish person…” You chuckles.

The little pup awkwardly runs in your legs and Tobin laughs before picking him up.

“You have a lot to learn my little friend. But your new Mommy is awesome don’t worry.” She purrs, ruffling his head.

“And your new Mama is almost as awesome.” You tease, sending your girlfriend a wink.

“Oh I’m Mama now? What if I want to be called Mom?”

“You don’t get to choose how your children call you babe.”

“Oh my… You’re already calling him our child. What have I done? My girlfriend is going to turn even crazier about dogs.”

“Don’t listen to your Mama, she’s just jealous.” You coo, taking Speedy of her arms to rock him in yours like an infant, kissing his cold nose.

The familiar sound of a picture being taken rings in your ears and when you lift your eyes Tobin is already typing swiftly on her phone.

“Hashtag Puppy For My Baby, the internet is going to love this!”

“There’s no way you just came up with that.” You shake your head at her antics as she posts the picture of you holding the new member of your family.

“What can I say, I’m just really smart. UNC graduated and all.”

You can’t help but laugh loudly when she winks.

Her famous goofy smile spreads on her lips as she stares at yours.

“Oh would you look at that.” She grins.

“What?” You can't help but smile back.

“There it is again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading friends!


End file.
